Hogwarts lee Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Miru Invernizzi
Summary: Luego de la guerra, el famoso trio dorado buelve a Hogwarts, pero se llevan la sorpresa en una mañana, la directora McGonagall recibio una carta, diciendoles que leeran los lobros sobre la vida de Harry.La mayor sorpresa, reviven sus seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts lee: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

**Era un día normal, bueno lo es en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivo-y-venció, estaba despertándose. Harry aun no creía que hasta hace unos meses estaba en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes con su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y su actual novia Hermione Granger.**

**-Ron, levántate- le dijo a su mejor amigo desde su cama.**

**-Mmmm, 5 minutos más mama-Dijo, lo que provocó que su mejor amigo se riera.**

**-Vamos Ron, Hermione ya nos debe de esperar abajo.**

**-Harry, déjame dormir, quiero aprovechar por no haber dormido bien durante casi un año- Dijo mientras re acurrucaba más en su cómoda cama.**

**-Ron, se te va a terminar la comida- Dicho esto, Ron se levantó de un salto y se dirigio al baño- Tu no cambias jajajaja.**

**Al terminar de bañarse los dos, se dirijieron a la comoda sala común, en donde los esperaba una Hermione MUY molesta.**

**-¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto?**

**-A mí no me veas, échale la culpa a este que no se le despegaba la almohada-Le dijo señalando al pelirrojo.**

**-Es que mi cama es muy cómoda Hermione, no me eches la bronca y vamos a desayunar.**

**-Tú nunca maduras- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Tu nunca cambias- Le contra ataco.**

**-Y mejor que no cambie, me gustas así- Dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a una Hermione sonrojada. **

**-Gracias Harry- Dejo feliz. **

**-Dejen de ser tan mimosos y vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre- Dijo ron con una mano en la barriga y un hilillo de baba colgándole de la boca.**

**-Como siempre ajjajaj.**

**Llegaron al gran comedor, y apenas cruzaron la puerta, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, en especial a la nueva pareja que entraban de la mano. Al llegar se sentaron junto a Ginny y Neville.**

**-Buenos días- saludaron al unisono.**

**-Buenos días- respondió el trio dorado sentándose junto a sus amigos.**

**-¿No les resulta raro todas estas miradas?, no sé ustedes pero a mí me miran mucho.**

**-Pues claro Neville, si mataste a la serpiente de Vodemort- Le respondió Harry.**

**-Eres un héroe- Dejo Ron**

**-Todo un Griffindor- Le sonrió la castaña.**

**-Gracias chicos- Le respondió un Neville sonrojado.**

**Cuando iban a empezar a desayunar, McGonagall llamo la atención de todos.**

**-Buenos días, les resultara raro este mensaje, pero ayer a la noche, llego a mi poder una carta muy importante, quisiera que escucharan lo que dicen- Dijo la directora de Hogwarts, con su temple serio.**

Querido Hogwarts:

Como ya saben, la guerra ha terminado, lord Voldemort ha sido eliminado por Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Les mandaremos unos libros, para así sepan las aventuras de nuestro querido trio dorado, y tengan el merecimiento correspondiente por las batallas que fueron afrontando durante siete largos años.

Mandaremos algunas personas que leerán los libros con ustedes no se sorprendan ya que algunos están muerto, pero podemos hacer que estén con ustedes de ahora en adelante. En total los libros son siete, cada uno correspondiente a los años en Hogwarts que pasaron los nombrados anteriormente. No se preocupen, el tiempo en el que tarden leyendo no afectara. Cuando salgan será como si nada hubiera pasado.

La única condición que pedimos es que NO juzguen a nadie antes de tiempo he intente no maldecir.

Sin más que decir, se despiden: J.S.P, y L.J.P.

**Al principio todo fue silencio, pero este fue roto con un fuerte "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?" de nuestro ya mencionado trio.**

**-SILENCIO –todos callaron- sé que esto es totalmente repentino, pero hay que creer, ya he comprobado con numerosos hechizos que esto no es una mentira, así que por favor….- La profesora MCgonagall fue interrumpida ya que las puertas del gran salón fueron abiertas, y por ellas entro nada más que el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Dombledor.**

**-Valla, que rápido reconstruyen todo- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Buenos días.**

**-PROFESOR!- Todo es salón fueron a rescribirlo con abrazos, estrechados de mano y alguna que otra lagrima, pero todos le hicieron paso a Harry que fue corriendo a abrazar a su profesor preferido. **

**Cuando todos se calmaron, cada uno fue sentándose en su respectiva mesa, MCgonagall le dejo la silla del medio a Dombledor, y cuando todos se sentaron, las puertas se abrieron devuelta, y por ellas pasaron toda la Orden del Fenix que quedaba, entre ellos todos los Weasley`s con Fleur Delacour y el nuevo ministro de magia Kingsley, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que también entraron, Remus Lupin y Tonks, con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Fred Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Sirius Black y Severus Snape.**

**-Sirius!- Dijo Harry y fue a recibir a su difunto padrino con un gran abrazo.**

**-Cachorro!- correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**-Remus, Tonks- Repitiendo el abrazo.**

**-FRED!- Dijeron todos los Weasley, pero no tan alto como su hermano gemelo George.**

**Luego de los rencuentros, una vos desconocida para muchos, pero extremada mente familiar para dos merodeadores dijo:**

**-Valla, llegamos en el momentos de los abrazos, ¿para nosotros no hay nada?- dijo la voz desconocida en el momento que todos se daban vuelta ara verlos.**

**-Ja….James?- Dijeron Sirius y Remus sorprendidos de ver a su mejor amigo y a su esposa muertos desde hace años.**

**Asi es damas y caballeros, James y Lily Potter, junto a otra pareja de casados, Alice y Frank Longbottom estaban vivitos y coleando en la puerta del gran comedor.**

**-JAMES, LILY!- Gritaron nuestros queridos merodeadores con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que corrieron a abrazarlos y casi volverlos a matar de como los estrujaron.**

**-Sirius, Remus, si siguen así volveremos a morir pero esta vez por falta de aire- Dicho esto por la pelirroja, los soltaron pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Harry, Neville vengan- Lamo Sirius, viendo que los dos muchachos, estaban con los ojos y la boca abierta al ver a sus padres que no conocían ahí parados frente a ellos. Al escuchar la voz de canuto, los salvadores del mundo mágico se acercaron**

**-Hola- Dijeron tímidamente, con lo que obtuvieron la respuesta de un abrazo por parte de sus padres- Los he extrañado un montón- Dijo esta vez Harry. Aun no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran vivos, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con esto? Millones.**

**Poco a poco la familia Potter y Longbottom se fueron separando y todos se sentaron en la mesa de los leones, mientras que Snape se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores luego de haberse saludado efusivamente con el amor de su vida, y haber ganado una mirada de desprecio por parte de James.**

**Cuando ya se acomodaron todos llego un vociferador, en el cual se escuchó la voz de un adolecente.**

**Ahora que paso el reencuentro, se leerá el primer libro. Como la primeara parte es muy fuerte, se les dejara tres globos, cada uno corresponde a una persona que será odiada a lo largo de la lectura, con esto se podrán desquitar sin lastimar a nadie.**

**Sin más que decir se despiden: J. S. P, A. S. P. y L. L. P**

**Al terminar, el vociferador se desintegro, y de los restos apareció un libro que lo tomo el profesor Flitwick**

**-El primer libro se titula: **_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**_

**El aludido gruño en respuesta, todos lo miraron con sorpresa pero con emoción a la vez, ¡Al fin podrían descubrir las aventuras del trio más famoso de Hogwarts!**

**-¿Porque tiene tu nombre el libro hijo?- Le pregunto James**

**-El libro lo dirá- Tratando de evadir la pregunta de su padre.**

**-Bien, ¿nos haría el honor de leer profesor?- Pregunto el antiguo director.**

**-Con mucho gusto Albus. El primer capítulo se titula: **_**El niño que vivió**_

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente._

**-¿Los Dursley? ¿Esos no son tus familiares Lily?- Pregunto James a su esposa.**

**-Sí, es mi hermana y su horrendo esposo.-**

_Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías._

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros._

**-¿Que son taladros?- Pregustaron los de sangre limpia a lo que los hijos de muggles y los media sangre respondieron rodando los ojos.**

**-Son aparatos para hacer agujeros- Respondió Hermione y Lily a la vez.**

**-Tú también eres hija de Muggles?- Le pregunto Lily.**

**-A si es señora Potter- Le respondió una Hermione sonrojada.**

**-No me digas así, me ases sentir vieja- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que Hermione respondió poniéndose aún más roja.**

_Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso._

**-Mi hombre ideal- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.**

_La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos._

**-Pero que entrometida- Dijo la señora Weasley lo que provocó que casi todas las demás mujeres adultas le dieran el si con la cabeza.**

**-Petunia- Susurró Lily**

_Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él._

**-¡Harry es mejor!- Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.**

**-No se olviden de Teddy- Dijo con una sonrisa el licántropo.**

**-¡REMUS TE CASASTE!- Le dijeron James, Lily y Sirius.**

**-Sí, con la mejor mujer del mundo- Les respondió sonrojado.**

**-¿Así, quien lunático?- Dijo con malicia Sirius.**

**-Yo querido tío- dijo haciendo presencia la metamorfomaga.**

**-¿¡To… Tonks!- Tartamudeo Canuto.**

**-¿Tu sobrina?-Dijo James sorprendido. Luego del sí de Remus los dos merodeadores rompieron en carcajadas.**

**-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- Dijo Lily enojada.**

**-Es… es que Remus es un asalta cunas, le lleva por lo menos trece años!- Dijo cuándo se recuperó un poco de la risa.**

**-En el amor no hay edad muchachos. Profesor, ¿podría seguir? – Le pregunto Lily a su antigua profesor.**

_Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter._

**-¿Que tienen de malo los Potter?- Pregunto el gran salón enojado, pero no tan fuerte como Sirius y Remus.**

_La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar_.

**-Petunia…- Dijo su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provocó que su marido e hijo la abrazaran.**

**-Todo va a estar bien- Le dijeron, he hicieron un gesto para que le profesor siguiendo leyendo.**

_Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera._

**-Tendríamos que hacerlo para molestarlos- Dijo James con una sonrisa malévola.**

_Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél._

**-¿UN NIÑO COMO AQUEL? –Dijeron los merodeadores y Lily**

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta._

_Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana._

**-¿Que hace una lechuza en un barrio muggle?- Pregunto Ginny.**

_A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa._

**-Que niño más malcriado- Dijo la señora Weasley.**

_Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4._

_Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad._

**-¿Qué hace allí profesora?- Dijeron los merodeadores**

**-¿Cómo saben que soy yo?- les respondió su antigua profesora.**

**-Como si un gato pudiera leer un plano- Les respondieron.**

**La profesora McGonagall no les respondió y le pidió que prosiguiera al profesor Flitwick.**

_Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos)._

**-Te apuesto 10 galeones a que si es la profesora- Le dijo Fred a su hermano en un murmullo.**

**-Trato- serró la apuesta su gemelo.**

_El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día._

_Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella-miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa._

**-¿Individuos con capa?- Pregunto el mayor de los hermano Weasley, osea Bill Weasley.**

**-¿Serán magos?- Pregunto Charlie Weasley**

**-¿En un barrio muggle?- Dijo su otro hermano ya reconciliado con su familia, Percy**

_¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria_

**-¿Publicidad? ¡Estúpido Muggle!- Dijo Draco Malfoy desde su mesa**

_Era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros._

_El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche._

**-¿Qué habra pasado?- Dijo es señor Weasley.**

_Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar._

**-Que idiota- Dijo Ron, con lo que muchos le dieron la razón.**

_Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente._

_Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso._

**-¡Cobarde!- Dijeron todos lo Gryffindors, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall los mirara con orgullo.**

_Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación._

—_Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído..._

—_Sí, su hijo, Harry..._

**-¿Qué pasa contigo Harry?- Dijo miedosa su madre a su hijo.**

**-Ya lo veras mamá- Le respondió y le hiso un gento a su profesor para que continuara.**

_El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo._

_Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea._

**-¡COBARDE!- Volvieron a decir los Griffindor.**

_Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba..._

**-¿Sabe pensar?- Dijeron los Ravenclaw**

_No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**.**_

**-¿Se comportaba? Ya lo eres idiota- Dijo con sarcasmo Hermione, lo que provocó algunas risas de James.**

**-¡Así se dice castaña! ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Hermione, Hermine Granger señor Potter-Dijo sonrojada.**

**-Mi novia papa- Dijo un sonriente Harry.**

**-¿QUE?- Dijeron James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Fred.**

**Esto provoco mayor sonrojo en la aludida.**

**-Felicidades hijo- Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos- Se ve que es una muchacha inteligente.**

**-Ohhh, sí que lo es, es igualita a ti y a Remus- Le dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Rompiste la Maldición!- Dijo un sorprendido James.**

**-¿La maldición?- Le dijo su hijo.**

**-Sí, la maldición Potter. Todo Potter lleva la maldición de:**

**1-Tienen pelo azabache indomable.**

**2-Son amantes del Quidditch, Y**

**3-Se enamoran de una pelirroja**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que estuve a punto de cumplir la tercera- Dijo mirando a Ginny.**

**-Claro, con una Weasley, no hay mejores pelirrojos que ellos- Les dijo Lily sonriéndoles a todos los Weasley.**

**-¿No resulto?- Le dijo su padrino a Harry.**

**-Al principio la deje solo para mantenerla a salvo, pero durante un… viaje que tuve con Ron y Hermione, supe que la verdad estaba enamorado de ella desde primero y Ginny estaba enamorada de otra persona- Dijo Harry mirando con amor a su novia, ella en cambio le dio un corto beso en los labios.**

**-Bueno, las reglas están para romperse, quien mejor que yo para decirlo. Bienvenida a la familia Potter Hermione- Le dijo James feliz.**

**-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así luego le hico una ceña a su profesor para continuar.**

_Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry._

**-No, somos los únicos Potter que hay- Dijo con orgullos James.**

_Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold._

**-¡Mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino no se llamaría así nunca!- Dijeron a la vez los merodeadores.**

_No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!_ _Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa..._

**-NO LE HABLES ASI A LILY- Dijo para la sorpresa de todos, Snape.**

_Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta._

—_Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:_

—_¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!_

**-¿Es la noche?- Dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Creo que si- le respondió un preocupado Remus.**

_**Y** el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó._

_El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación)._

_Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos._

**-Para mí sí que es Minnie- Dijo James con alegría.**

**-¿Minnie?- Preguntaron los gemelos asombrados.**

**Es el apodo que le pusimos a la profesora McGonagall cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- Dijo un ya recuperado Sirius**

**-Ese es… -Dijo Georg.**

**-…El mejor apodo…-Continuo su hermano**

…**¡Que hemos escuchado!-Terminaron de decir, mientras que los merodeadores hacían reverencias, y una enojada McGonagall los mirara.**

**—_¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta._**

**-Minnie no le va a hacer caso- Dijo Fred.**

_El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa._

**-¿Lo ven?- Volvieron a hablar.**

**-¿Alguien lo negó?- Dijo Ron, mientras que la enojada profesora seguía viéndolos.**

_El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa._

_Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa._

**-Miedoso-Volvió a decir la mesa de los valientes.**

_La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»)._

**-Perdon Lily, pero tu hermana es una desconsiderada.-Dijo Molly Weasley.**

**-Y tu sobrino un caprichoso- Le apoyo Tonks.**

**-No me molestan, es la verdad- Dijo la pelirroja Potter.**

_El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche._

—_Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?_

—_Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!_

**-¿Estrellas fugaces? ¡Genial!- Dijeron las Bromistas.**

_Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa._

_El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter…_

_La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo._

—_Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?_

_Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana._

**Dicho esto, Lily se escondió en el pecho de su esposo, y sintió las caricias de el en su cabello, mientras que su hijo le tomaba la mano.**

—_No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro..._

—_¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley_

—_Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo._

**-¿Su grupo? ¡Malditos Muggle!- Dijo otra vez Malfoy, pero esta vez fue apoyado por todo el salón.**

_La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:_

—_El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?_

—_Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez._

—_¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?_

—_Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión._

**-¡Harry no es un nombre vulgar no horrible, y nadie pidió tu opinión!- Dijeron James, Sirius, Remus y Hermione severamente enojados. Pero a James se le paso rápidamente al ver el cariño que tenía Hermione hacia su hijo.**

—_Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo._

_No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo._

-¿Todavía allí? Yo ya me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento- Dijo Sirius.

_¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo._

_Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase..._

**-¡Muy bien, está decidido, nosotros cuatro nos apareceremos en su casa para molestarlos!-Dijo James con una sonrisa macabra.**

**-¿Nosotros cuatro?-Le pregunto su esposa**

**-¡Claro! Tú, yo, Harry y Hermione- Dijo simplemente**

**-Y..yo?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.**

**-¡Pues claro!- Dijo James feliz- Dentro de poco serás una Potter, un tiempo más, un tiempo menos, ¿a quién le importa?**

**Harry miro con infinito agradecimiento a su padre, y le dijo a su profesor que siguiera.**

_No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos..._

_¡Qué equivocado estaba!_

_El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche._

**-Enserio, ¡Que aburrido! ¿Qué hace ahí?-Dijo nuevamente Sirius.**

**-No se señor Black, pero si dejara leer podríamos averiguarlo- Le respondió severamente enojada de que interrumpiera por cosas insignificantes.**

**-Perdón profesora, prosiga- Dijo un asustado Sirius a Flitwick**

_Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron._

_En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore._

**Todos, menos la mesa Slytherin (Excepto Draco Malfoy) Aplaudieron con ganas al escuchar el nombre.**

_Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:_

—_Debería haberlo sabido._

_Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos._

**-Quiero uno-Dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos.**

**-Lamento informarles que ya no esta en mi poder, sino que ahora es del señor Weasley.-Todos miraros a Arthur Weasley, lo que provocó que el trio riera a carcajadas y todo el salón los mirase.**

**-Ese "Señor Weasley" no- Dijo Harry cuando se recuperó un poco- Se refiere a Ron- Cuando término de hablar, Ron saco de su bolsillo el aparato y lo puso en marcha, todas las luces desaparecieron y el comedor quedo en repleta oscuridad, luego de unos segundos volvió la luz.**

**-¿Por qué se lo dio a Ron?- Preguntaron celosos.**

**-Motivos de la vida- Dijo Dombledor calmado.**

**-¿Nos lo prestaras no hermanito?- preguntaron los gemelos.**

**-Mmmmm… Déjenme pensarlo…. No- Termino de decir con una sonrisa Ron.**

**La gente rio un rato, hasta que la profesora McGonagall los callara con una mirada severa.**

_los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra._

—_Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall._

_Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato._

**-Lo savia, era Minnie!-Dijeron los merodeadores y Fred.**

**-Págame hermanito- Y le extendió una mano para recibir el dinero que su gemelo le daba mientras maldecía por lo bajo.**

_La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada._

—_¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó._

—_Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso._

—_Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall._

**Dicho esto todo el comedor empezó a reír, y al cabo de un rato, y luego de muchas miradas de la profesora, la lectura siguió.**

—_¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí._

_La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada._

—_Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común._

**-Me agrada- Dijeron muchos.**

—_No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años..._

—_Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando._

—_Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?_

—_Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?_

**-¿Un qué?-Preguntaron los sangre limpia, lo que provoco de nuevo varios ojos rodando.**

**-Una clase de dulce muggle- Dijeron Lily y Hermione a la vez. La primera le sonrió y la segunda sonrojo.**

—_¿Un qué?_

**Muchos rieron.**

—_Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho_

**Volvieron a reír.**

—_No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro-fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido..._

**Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, todos los más cercanos a los Potter y sorpresivamente Snape, agacharon la cabeza, esa noche, era lo noche en que James y Lily murieron**

—_Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso-na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort._

**Muchos se estremecieron ante el nombre.**

—_La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort._

—_Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo._

—_Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve._

—_Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos._

—_Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras._

**Todo el comedor rio aun tristes.**

_La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an-tes de hablar._

—_Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?_

_Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió._

—_Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos._

**Esto provocó que todos agacharan la cabeza, mientras que Lily se ocultaba en su marido, Hermione abrazo a su novio dándole fuerzas, lo mismo hiso Tonks con su Marido y con su tío.**

_**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**_

—_Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus..._

_Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda._

—_Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza._

_La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó._

—_Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido._

**-¿QUE?- Dijeron James y Lily sorprendidos, claro, sabían que su hijo había sobrevivido, pero no sabían que también lo había hecho con la maldición asesina.**

**-Lo que escuchan- Dijo un deprimido Harry abrazado por su novia.**

_Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado._

—_¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?_

**-Eso nos preguntamos- Dijo el comedor, exceptuando a algunas personas.**

—_Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos._

_La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:_

—_Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?_

—_Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí._

—_He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora._

**-Pero… ¿Y Sirius?- Pregunto un desconcertado James- ¿Tú no lo cuidaste?**

**-Desgraciadamente no- Dijo desanimado-**

**-Pero por qu…-no pudo terminar ya que Dumbledor lo interrumpió.**

**-La lectura lo dirá, señor Potter- Le dijo, para luego hacerle un movimiento de mano informándole a la profesora que continuara-**

—_¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!_

_**-¡**_**Que niño más descarado! Dijo Molly.**

—_Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta._

**-¿Una carta? ¡UNA CARTA! ¡Eso no ayudara en nada!-Dijeron los merodeadores y Lily-**

—_¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol-viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre._

**Harry gruño y todo el comedor lo vio, ¿acaso no le gustaba su fama? Snape lo miro sorprendido.**

—_Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?_

_La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:_

—_Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry._

**Algunos rieron por lo bajo.**

—_Hagrid lo traerá._

—_¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im-portante como eso?_

**-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- Dijo Harry en voz alta mientras que el gigante se sonrojaba-**

—_A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore._

**Todos los miraban sorprendidos, era lo increíble que se parecían.**

—_No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos._

_La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas._

—_Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?_

—_Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor._

**-¡MI MOTO!-Dijo felizmente Sirius. Todos lo mirabas sorprendidos, ¿ese era el famoso asesino Sirius Black?**

—_¿No ha habido problemas por allí?_

—_No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol._

**-Awwwwww-Dijeron todas las mujeres, nadie tan fuerte como Hermione y Lily, provocando que Harry sonrojara y todos los hombres se rieran por lo bajo.**

_Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro-fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago._

**Inconscientemente, Harry se llevó una mano allí, mientras todos lo miraban.**

—_¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall._

—_Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre._

—_¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?_

—_Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres._

**-¡Demasiada información!- Dijo todo el alumnado.**

_Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto._

_Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley_

—_¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid._

_Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido._

**-¡Eso ofende!- Dijo Sirius claramente ofendido, mientras recibía dos golpes en la cabeza de parte de sus amigos.**

**-¡Cállate!- Todos los que no conocían su secreto, los miraron con sorpresa.**

—_¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!_

—_Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles..._

—_Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado._

—_Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones._

**-¿¡LO DEJO EN EL LUMBRAL!- Dijeron las madres.**

—_Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore._

_Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche._

—_Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta._

_Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4._

—_Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció._

**-La necesite- Dijo en un susurro Harry.**

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca-lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,_

**Awwwww- Vivieron a decir la mujeres, las voces más latas de Hermione y Lily, mientras que los hombres volvían a reír por lo bajo dejando a un muy sonrojado Harry.**

_sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.._

**-¡Idiota!- Dijeron muchos.**

_No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»._

**-Aquí termina el capítulo-Dijo el profesor Flitwick**

**-Muy bien, ¿leería ahora profesora McGonagall?**

**-Con mucho gusto-Dijo mientras tomaba el libro- Este capítulo se titula: **_**El vidrio que se desvaneció**_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Con mucho gusto-Dijo mientras tomaba el libro- Este capítulo se titula: El vidrio que se desvaneció._

_Justo en ese momento apareció un vociferador, McGonagall lo tomo y lo abrió._

_**Antes de leer, les dejaremos unos globos que representan unas personas, para asi maldecirlos libremente sin dañar a nadie, ya que este capítulo es muy fuere.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, se despiden: J.S.P. A.S.P y L.J.P.**_

_Al terminar, como era costumbre el vociferador se desintegro, y en el techo aparecieron tres globos con forma de los Dursley._

_-Muy bien, comience profesora._

_Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cam-**biado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**_

_-¿QUE?- Dijeron todos-_

**_Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día._**

**_—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!_**

_-Esa no es la forma de levantar a un niño!-Dijeron Molly, Hermione, Tonks y McGonagall_

_-¡Petunia!-Volvió a susurrar Lily._

_Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta._

_—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba._

_-¡Recuerdas mi moto!- Dijo un entusiasmado Sirius mientras daba saltitos en la silla mientras que algunos lo miraban divertidos, asea sus cercanos, y otros lo miraban intrigados, esa no parecía la actitud de un famoso asesino._

**_Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente._**

**_Su tía volvió a la puerta._**

**_—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber._**

**_—Casi —respondió Harry_**

**_—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy._**

**_Harry gimió._**

**_—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta._**

**_—Nada, nada..._**

**_El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?_**

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho- Dijo James enojado.

-Por algo eres el padre amor- Dijo Lily sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry no podía estar más feliz viendo a sus padres así, pero esa alegría se desvaneció al recordar la que seguía.

**_Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,_**

Ron se estremeció-¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿Arañas?

-Sí, arañas Ron- Le respondió un triste Harry, cosa que no pareció desapercibido.

_Cuando la profesora comenzó a leer para ella, se le cayó el libro y miro a Harry buscando alguna respuesta, esta al ver que era verdad, para sorpresa de muchos, lanzo un maleficio a los globos, y luego comenzó a leer._

**_…se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía._**

_Al principio fue todo silencio, pero luego el gran Salón se convirtió en un estallido de gritos y maldiciones hacia los globos._

_-¿Ha…Harry, eso es verdad?-Pregunto su madre con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Si-Dijo tristemente._

_-No puede ser- Se dejó caer en el asiento Lily._

_-¿Porque nunca nos habías dicho?- Le pregunto su novia también con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Somos tus amigos Harry, te hubiéramos ayudado- Le dijo Ron._

_Ajeno a todo esto, Snape miraba al Harry sorprendido,** "¿dónde quedaba el despreciable y mimado Potter? Su padre no había llegado tan lejos, tal vez el… ¡No! ¿Qué dices Severus? Es el mismo Potter, El hijo de James Potter… y de Lily"**- Le dijo una voz en su interior._

_Mientras en la mesa de los leones, Sirius y Remus tenían sus cabezas en sus manos, mientras se echaban la culpa mentalmente_

_**"Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera ido tras el desgraciado de Peter, no me hubieran encerrado y hubiera podido evitar que eso pasara"**-Pensaba Sirius._

_**"Si hubiera insistido de que me dieran su custodia, Harry no tendría que haber pasado eso, el podría tener una infancia normal"**_

_Cuando Harry levanto la mirada, volteo a la meda verde y plateada vio a casi todos de ello consternados porque pensaban que él era un niño mimado, pero en el único que se fijó, fue en su actual amigo Draco Malfoy, que desde la guerra se había unido a ellos y no se habían separado, con Ron costo un poco, pero terminaron siendo buenos amigos, hasta el punto de dejar que Draco fuera novio de su hermanita Ginny._

_Draco en este momento lo miraba con infinita tristeza y culpa a la vez, culpa porque él durante años pensaba que era un niño mimado, pero era todo lo contrario._

_Luego se fijó en la mesa de los profesores, lo que le sorprendió que todos los profesores, menos Snape, le estuvieran recriminando a Dumbledor sobre haberlo dejado en esa casa de locos._

_Paso media hora en que la gente se calmara, los globos ya se habían cambiado innumerables veces, los peores maleficios le llegaban de la mesa de los leones, más específicamente de todos los Weasley`s, los Longbottom, Los Lupin, Los Potter, Sirius y Hermione._

_Luego de que pasara el alboroto, profesor Flitwick continuo._

_**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo.**_

Más maldiciones fueron mandadas al globo.

_**Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**_

_**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**_

_-Los genes Potter-dijeron los merodeadores y Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**_

-¿No puedo comprarte ni ropa?- Pregunto su madre con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que Harry solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

_**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**_

_-Como tu madre- le dijo James mientras besaba a su esposa-_

_-¡Hay niños presente!- Grito Canuto, mientras que todos los demás reían_.

_**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**_

_-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-Dijo Hermione a punto de llorar- Perdoname Harry- ahora dirigiéndose a el._

_-Herms, no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie, solo de los Dursley- Dijo Harry abrasando a su novia y dándole un beso en el frente._

_**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**_

_Sus amigos se quedaron en shock._

_-¿Te gustaba esa cosa?- Le dijo Ron mientras que Harry se encogia de hombros._

_**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**_

_**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**_

_-¿EN UN ACCIDENTE, QUE LILY Y JAMES MURIERON EN UN ACCIDENTE?- Gritaron a todo pulmón sus mejores amigos._

_-Canuto, Lunático, cálmense, ya nos podíamos imaginar que le hiban a decir algo así- dijo James suspirando._

_-¡Pero esto es un ultraje!- Dijo Remus._

_-¡Un escándalo!- Ahora dijo Sirius._

_Mientras que Harry y Hagrid empezaban a reír, lo que provocó que todo el salón los mirase._

_-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- Dijo una divertida Lily._

_-La lectura lo dirá- Dijeron Harry y Hagrid al unisono._

_**había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**_

_**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**_

_**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**_

_**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**_

_-¡Ni lo intentes!- Dijeron los merodeadores y Lily nuevamente, para luego reír._

_-¡Déjenme adivinar! ¿Los genes Potter de nuevo, no?- pregunto una divertida Hermione._

_-¡Pues claro!- Respondieron._

_-La veces que intente que Potter se peinara, cuando apareció Harry me di cuenta que era imposible- Dijo McGonagall._

**_Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados._**

**_Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre._**

_-¿Sabes preguntar?- le preguntaron a Harry todo el salón._

_-¿TE HACIAN COCINAR?- Le preguntaron los más cercanos._

_-Al menos eso me servirá en un futuro-Dijo un sonrojado Harry._

_**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**_

_Todos empezaron a reir a carcajadas._

_-Los genes merodeadores- dijo Sirius entrecortado, le costaba respirar._

_-¡Ese es mi hijo!- Dijo James en el mismo estado que su amigo._

_-No sabía que eras así- Le dijo Ron riendo._

_Paso un tiempo para que todos se calmaran y luego la lectura prosiguió._

**_Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció._**

**_—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su pa-dre—. Dos menos que el año pasado._**

_-¿TRENTA Y SEIS REGALOS Y AUN SE QUEJA?- Dijeron los Weasley._

_-¡Que niño más mimado!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, para luego seguir._

_**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**_

_**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**_

_**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**_

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

_**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápi-damente:**_

_**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salga-mos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**_

_**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**_

_**—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**_

_**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**_

_**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**_

_-¿NO PUEDE NI CONTAR?- Dijeron, Lily, Remus, Hermione, y toda la mesa de los Ravenclaw._

**_Tío Vernon rió entre dientes._**

**_—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo._**

**_En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez._**

**_—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry._**

_Mas maldiciones llegaban a los globos._

_-¿No te llevaban a pasear?- Dijeron su madre y su novia llorando._

_-No- dijo Harry mirando al piso._

_-¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!- Dijo un furioso James- Canuto, Lunático, ayúdenme a hacerles la mejor broma que se haya hecho, ¡ya verán que no se tuvieron que meter con mi hijo!- Dijo mientras que invocaba un pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezaba a escribir las mejores bromas para los Dursley, los gemelos se les unieron dentro de poco, el gran salón los miraba asustados, ya todos conocían la historia de los Merodeadores, y estos unidos con los gemelos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los muggles sufrieran la peor experiencia de su vida._

_**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**_

_**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mi-rando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**_

_**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**_

_**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**_

_-Y yo no la aguanto a ella- Dijo Harry con molesto._

**_Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano._**

_Más hechizos llegaron a los globos._

**_—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?_**

**_—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia._**

**_—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley_**

**_Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón._**

**_—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó._**

**_—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon._**

**_—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche..._**

_-MI HIJO NO ES UN ANIMAL- Dijeron los Potter._

**_—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo..._**

**_Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera._**

_-Idiota- Dijo todo el salón._

_**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**_

_**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**_

_**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**_

_**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**_

_-Era de suponerse, ¡Cobarde como el padre!- Dijo la mesa de los leones._

_**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**_

_**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**_

_**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**_

_**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**_

_**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**_

-_Pues claro, ¡Eres mago!- Dijeron todos, y Harry negó sonriendo._

**_En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry vol-viera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo._**

_Muchos hechizos se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, mientras los merodeadores escribían en el pergamino._

**_Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado._**

_Todos suspiraron aliviados._

**_Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuan-do lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto._**

_Murmullos se oían en el gran salón, pero fueron callados sorpresivamente por Snape._

_-No es raro que Potter pueda hacer eso- Dijo arrastrando las palabras- Lily sabe volar- Todos voltearon a verla, y ella, con una sonrisa en la cara, empezó a levitar hasta llegar al techo, todos la miraban con asombro, menos su esposo, su hijo y Snape que la miraban con orgullo._

_**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**_

_**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**_

_**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**_

_**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**_

_-No debiste decir eso- dijeron todos._

_**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**_

_**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**_

_**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**_

_**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**_

_**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**_

-_Bien hecho-Dijo Sirius._

_-No dejes que te intimiden hijo- le dijo james mientras Harry reía._

**_Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas._**

**_Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio._**

_Todo_ _el comedor volvió a reir._

_-Jjajja… eso… fue… lo máximo- Dijeron Sirius, Remus y los gemelos._

_-Jajjaja… bien dicho Harry- Dijo James con orgullo._

**_Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero._**

_-¿NO TE HIBAN A DAR DE COMER?-Gritaron todos, mientras los hechizos comenzaban, y los Merodeadores escribían._

**_Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar._**

_Lily le pego a su esposo._

_-¡Hay! ¿Qué hice ahora?- Dijo adolorido._

_-¡Tus genes! ¡Salió igual de pesimista que tú!- Le dijo una enojada pelirroja, mientras que los más cercanos se reían "disimuladamente"_

_**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**_

_**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**_

_**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**_

_**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**_

_**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**_

_**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**_

_**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**_

_**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**_

_**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**_

_**Guiñó un ojo.**_

_**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**_

_**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**_

_**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**_

_-¿QUE?- Gritaron los merodeadores, Lily y toda la orden del Fénix._

_-¿Hablas Parcel?- Dijo un confundido Sirius._

_-Señor Black, tranquilícese, Voldemort en intento de asesinar a Harry y errar, transmitió partes de sus poderes a él, hablar Parcel fue uno de ellos-Dijo Dumbledore._

_-Pero ahora tras su muerte, ya no la puedo hablar. Dijo un contento Harry a un aliviado Sirius._

_-Menos mal-_

_**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**_

_**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**_

_**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**_

_**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**_

_**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**_

_**—¿Era bonito aquello?**_

_**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**_

_**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**_

_**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**_

**_—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!_**

_-¡CHICO IDIOTA!- Dijo el gran salón entero._

**_Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo._**

**_—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror._**

**_Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas._**

**_Los profesores y los adultos que estaban allí lo miraban asombrados._**

**_-¡Esa es magia muy avanzada!- Dijo Flitwick asombrado_**

**_-Se nota que el joven Potter es un excelente mago- Dijo la profesora Sprount_**

_-Ya lo ha demostrado en la guerra- Dijo orgullosa McGonagall se du alumno._

**_Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:_**

_**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**_

_**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**_

_**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**_

_**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**_

_**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**_

_-¡CHICO IDIOTA!-Dijo todo el salón nuevamente._

**_Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar._**

**_—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy._**

_-¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE CASTIGAR A UN NIÑO!- Dijeron las mujeres mayores y Hermione totalmente furiosas, mientras que los hechizos volaban sobre sus cabezas hacia los globos._

_**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**_

_-¡Espíritu merodeador!- Dijeron los susodichos sin despegar la vista del pergamino._

_**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**_

_Las mujeres lloraban, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus manos para darle su apoyo._

**_Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa._**

**_Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia._**

**"Ese tendría que haber sido yo_"-_**_Pensaban Remus y Sirius._

**_Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse._**

**_En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley._**

_-Malditos- Dijeron muchos._

_-Aquí termina el capítulo- Dijo la profesora cerrando el libro._

_-Excelente, mejor será que comamos algo y luego continuaremos-Dijo el antiguo director._

_-Que bien, me estaba muriendo de hambre- Dijeron Sirius y Ron a la vez. Todo el comedor comenzó a reír, era impresionante lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser._


End file.
